Sound enabled computers are equipped with a microphone and sound processing equipment, such as a soundcard, that allow the computers to receive sound input. Speech engine software may be installed on sound enabled computers to allow the computers to recognize speech contained within the sound input. The speech typically consists of words or phrases spoken by a user.
Speech-enabled applications, such as dictation software, are equipped to receive speech as input from a user, for example, through a speech engine. The applications typically receive the input through an application-programming interface (“API”) of the speech engine. All communication between the speech-enabled application and the speech engine must conform to a syntax that is specified by the speech API.
Different speech engines may have different APIs. Different versions of the same speech-enabled application are sometimes provided for the different APIs. Alternatively, some complex speech-enabled applications are equipped to communicate with more than one speech API.